The invention relates to a distributor for telecommunications installations, which has connecting elements arranged at the front in parallel rows for incoming and outgoing lines, and the connecting elements of two adjacent rows are connected to contact parts which project into the interior of the distributor.
A distributor of this type has been disclosed, for example, by DE 26 58 296 C. According to that document, the connecting elements and the contact parts of the two rows are fastened in a disk-like front part, which can be anchored in a flat rear part. The front part and the rear part together form a flat contact component. It is usual to combine contact components of this type together with disk-like wire guide elements in a carrier to form a block-like distributor module, such as has been disclosed, for example, by DE 20 48 104 C.